


What Will You Do?

by IGotNothin



Series: What Won't You Do? [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotNothin/pseuds/IGotNothin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Ryan going out on a job. It's a normal job, something they're used to, and he loads up with his weapons and mask and goes off. He doesn't come back. They wait. He doesn't come back. Something shows up in the mail. An envelope with no return address and no finger prints. Inside is a picture of Ryan strapped to a chair. He doesn't look good. There's a note. 'What will you do? - Edgar'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will You Do?

Honestly, they hadn’t even noticed for the first few days. One of their closest companions had disappeared, and no one really noticed. It wasn’t out of cruelty or apathy, any more than it could be considered cruel to not be surprised when your husband went off to work. Sometimes Ryan disappeared, and his stack of weapons and his mask went with him. That was how life worked for the Fake AH Crew. That’s how it had been for years.

Sure, most of the time they went in pairs or trios, or occasionally the main six, but they weren’t surprised when a one man mission came up. Sometimes a mission required stealth, and Ryan was probably one of the best stealth agents that they had.

Ray, of course, could beat him any day but Ray beat everyone at everything, so sometimes they would let other people go on missions in his place. After all, Ray might have been a one man army, but he still couldn’t take on all of Los Santos by himself. Even if he consistently argued that he could.

Still, Jack couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable about this mission. It had already been two weeks, and they hadn’t received word from their masked mercenary. It was starting to worry her, even if Geoff kept shrugging it off without a second thought.

There was a constant stream of “You worry too much” and “Jack, he’s been gone for longer, before!”. Even if Geoff was probably right, and Jack was being paranoid, she couldn’t help but feel some slight fear, that she couldn’t really place.

It took another week for Geoff to even begin to become concerned.

The week after that was especially panicked.

Ryan had never been gone for a month straight, without checking in. There was an unspoken rule within the Fake AH Crew that an agent was required to report after their first two weeks on the field. The spoken rule was that it was required by the third.

Ryan had been gone an entire month, without a word. He had just taken his mask and disappeared.

The Lads were terrified for their friend. Michael, especially, had already laid out plans to find him. Gavin and Ray had proved to be integral supports for his idea. They had abandoned the idea, once Geoff realized that they definitely did not have enough explosives to draw Ryan’s attention on any day. A nuclear bomb wouldn’t distract him, while he was on a mission. 

The problem was that they had no idea where he could have been. He might have been undercover, or in a subway tunnel, or even six feet under. It wasn't a possibility that they could just ignore. It just wasn't like Ryan to disappear for an entire month. For a few weeks, maybe, but never enough to worry them. He wasn't the type of person to do that.

There was one option, that none of the Fake AH Crew really wanted to consider, but they knew they had to. Ryan had been a mercenary, before he had joined their gang. It was possible that he had returned to that life. He had never really been one to settle down, entirely. He had earned his codename because of that tendency, after all. BMVagabond wasn’t a name that said stability, most of the time. It wasn't too far off basis to consider that possibility.

It was that fear, that their friend had abandoned them to fight their own battles alone, that had especially driven fear into their ranks. Because, while Ryan may not have been the best in the Fake AH Crew, he was still one of the best mercenaries that they had ever heard of. He still wasn't someone that anyone would want to fight.

So when Shadles showed up at the door, face masked by a black ski mask, and clutching a white envelope, it was almost a relief. Until it wasn't.

Because there was Ryan, staring back at them from the paper. There was no mask to obstruct his face, and all of the paint had faded away long before the picture had been taken. The only thing that even slightly concealed his identity was the vast amount of blood that stained his features, dripping out of the numerous cuts that Shadles must have subjected him to.

He was tied to a chair, and it had to be thorough, if he hadn't already broken free. Shadles was known to be ridiculously good at tying knots, so there was no surprise there.

He wasn't looking at the camera. He didn't even seem to notice that it even existed. He just kept his gaze locked onto the floor, forced to stay there by the hand that was digging into the back of his neck.  
Still, even despite the man’s submissive position, his anger was obvious. His eyes were alight with more hatred than they had ever seen. Even when he had first come after them, on a mission by a crook with a cow mask, when he had fully intended to shoot Geoff in the head and run off, he had never looked that angry.

The fact that Jack could tell that by his expression alone was enough proof that this wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t a trick by Ryan, in another cruel attempt for an april fools joke. Even if Jack wanted it to be.

At the bottom of the page was a sentence, written in the same handwriting as a child would have used. The scratchy writing was surrounded by dirt smudges, and small droplets of blood. Everything that they had come to expect from Shadles' crew. Disorderly and messy.

"What will you do? -Edgar." Gavin read aloud. His voice trembled, with each word. Their hacker looked incredibly pale, as he stared at the picture of his friend.

There was a bullet in Shadles' head, before Jack could react. The man’s laughter cut out, roughly, as his body his the floor. All that Jack could see was Michael, their demolitions expert, clutching onto the pistol that had ended the man's life. The bomber stared at the corpse for a few seconds, before releasing one more round into his neck. The only result was the spray of blood that followed.

Jack couldn't help, but feel a little proud.

\---

The plan was simple. It was safe to assume that Geoff had done that on purpose. After all, whenever they tried complicated, it usually blew up in their faces. For them, simple was the best that they could possible rule.

All that they had to do was get in, kill Edgar, get Ryan, and get out.

Jack really hoped that it wouldn't backfire.

"He'll be fine, Jack." Geoff said, from the seat next to her. Jack didn't bother to look at him, to respond. She kept her eyes locked onto the computer, and watched it run Gavin’s algorithms. The hacker had left it running, searching all of Los Santos for a hint at Shadles crew (or was it Edgar’s now?).

"He didn't look fine in the picture," Jack said. She barely even noticed how tightly her hand was wrapped around the countertop. Her knuckles were already showing white with strain. It was probably what had alerted him to her fear, in the first place. "Besides, he's been there for a month, Geoff. Who knows what Edgar's been doing to him?"

"He's the Mad King. I'm sure he's fine." The name was said with such nonchalance, that it sounded like they had been torn back into the past, before they had ever met Ryan. Back when the name “Mad King” was just a warning to all of the criminals in Los Santos. 

Don’t piss off another gang, or the Mad King’s gonna get you. Don’t go into Edgar’s territory, or the Mad King’s gonna get a new job offering!

Jack remembered those threats driving fear into her heart. Now, having actually met the masked menace himself, he could safely say that the name “Mad King” wasn’t a deterrent, anymore. Ryan wasn’t the undefeatable psychopath that he had made himself out to be. The man could be damaged, and Jack just wanted to save him from that.

“Yeah, and Ray's the Brownman. I don't think nicknames really portray who we are all that well." Jack said.

Ray looked up from whatever game he and the Lads were playing, attracted by the mention of his name. He shot his gaze away the second that Jack noticed him watching. Somehow, he still managed to kill Gavin, even after his eavesdropping. The british man let out an annoyed screech.

Jack tore her attention away, and focused it back onto Geoff. The man looked as nonchalant as ever.

“Jack, stop worrying. He’s probably been through a hell of a lot worse. It’s Ryan.” And the way that Geoff said it, made it sound like it was okay. It wasn’t. One of their crew members being in the hands of Edgar was not okay at all. Especially if it was the one man who had truly managed to get under Edgar’s skin.

Who could have guessed that Ryan abandoning his previous gang would lead to its insane leader going after him? Jack felt dumb for not expecting it, in the first place.

“You mean the guy who couldn’t even scare a kid on Halloween?” Jack asked. Normally, that memory would send her into a burst of laughter, but now it only resulted in more worry.

“You mean the guy who’s broken out of prison twice?”

“You’ve done it four times!”

“That doesn’t matter!”

“Geoff, he’s being tortured!”

“Yeah, we’re in a gang! It’s pretty much a requirement!”

“So, we shouldn’t care at all? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying that we shouldn’t just jump into Edgar’s arms without being prepared! I’m saying that you shouldn’t be ready to drive yourself crazy over this! Edgar won’t do anything, until we get there! That’s his MO! He wants drama, not murder! That’s his whole thing, Jack!”

Their argument had quickly devolved into furious screaming, as the other three criminals watched from the couch. Gavin sighed, and put down his controller. He quickly replaced it with his phone. Michael and Ray continued playing the game. Jack could understand their hesitation to join their fight. She didn’t even want to be a part of it, anymore.

They ignored the lads, instead choosing to focus on their own anger. It made it a little easier to deal with, admittedly. At least they could let out their anger on each other, rather than letting it build until they were rescuing Ryan. Anger led to mistakes, and they couldn’t make mistakes with one of their own in danger. They had done a lot of terrible things, but they would never risk the life of a friend over anger. Even if it hurt to argue, it was necessary. They all knew that.

It was probably why the lads hadn’t bothered to stop them.

Even as Jack yelled at her boss, she couldn’t help but notice Gavin still staring at his phone. Only now, his skin was noticeably paling, and his knuckles were bleached white. He was shaking, as he stared at the phone.

Michael leaned over, about to ask the hacker what he was looking at. The question never left his mouth, before he grabbed the phone out of Gavin’s hand. He threw it at the floor, instantly, with enough force to shatter the screen. He stared at the wrecked screen for a second, before pushing himself off of the couch.

Jack was actively ignoring Geoff, now. Whatever the lads were freaking out over, it had to be more urgent than a fight that wouldn’t change anything. Geoff had gone silent, as well, obviously attracted to the commotion. Even Ray had looked up from his game to watch Team Nice Dynamite.

“Ray-” Michael began, before shaking his head roughly. “You know what, I’ll do it!” The furious man ripped his own phone out of his pocket, and fiddled with it for a few seconds. He had obviously stopped paying attention to the others.

Geoff and Jack shared a glance, and walked over to the lads. Geoff was the boss and Jack was his second. They needed to be up to date with information. Even if said information was enough to send Michael into rage mode.

Michael was fiddling with the official Fake AH Crew email. His hands were shaking, barely allowing him to type in their password (B0nerw4ng8, a code helpfully provided by Ray and Geoff’s combined genius).

When he had finally typed in the correct information, he flung the phone at Geoff. The man caught it, without hesitation.

It was obvious what Michael intended them to look at. Their newest message, with the informative heading entitled “What Will You Do?”

Jack felt sick, already.

There was no message inscribed in the email. No sender address. No other words, other than that single question.

All there was was a video.

Jack almost asked Geoff not to press it. Who knew what Edgar (and who else could the sender have possibly been?) could have done with that video? There could be a trojan horse, and this entire thing was a ploy to steal Fake AH plans. It could send their location to Edgar, so that he could storm their base. Or it could just be something that none of them would want to see.

It turned out to be just that.

They were greeted by a cow mask, with a smile drawn on it with blood. If that didn’t set the tone for the video, nothing else could have.

“I apologize for the lateness of our last message,” Edgar said. His voice was deeper than Jack had expected it to be. “We had meant to send it weeks ago, but Shadles said it got lost in the mail. Then we had to personally deliver it, and you know how that’s a bitch, right?”

Jack really did feel like being sick, then. Because that meant that Ryan hadn’t just been taken in the last leg of his mission. He had been there for weeks, and no one had done anything! No one had even noticed for weeks!

“This one’s late too. We tried to keep it on time, but Haywood wasn’t being very cooperative,” Edgar paused, and looked somewhere off camera. He shrugged, and faced back to the screen. “Wait, I’m sorry. I’m being dumb. You want to see him, don’t you? That’s the whole point of this, right?”

The man stepped out of frame, and the cameraman swung the screen to where he moved. Edgar was now standing in front of Ryan, who was still tied to the same chair as he had been in the picture. He looked mostly the same. The only differences was the addition of even more blood than before, and the gag in his mouth.

Gavin gagged, at the sight of the pool of blood under Ryan’s chair. He took a step back from the phone, blinking rapidly as he tried to drain the image from his head.

“Say hi, little king.” Edgar tore the gag out of Ryan’s mouth in one smooth movement.

“Stay the fuck away, Geoff.” Ryan ordered. His voice was rusty and cracked multiple times during even those few words.

“Aw, little king’s being protective. How cute.” Edgar mocked. He beckoned to someone off screen, and the feed goes dark.

It tuned back on seconds later, with Edgar holding a knife, and Ryan surrounded by even more blood than before. The man looked tired and was looking around the room uncertainly. His eyes were drooping, and he was slumped in on himself, as far as he possibly could. The only thing keeping his face locked towards the camera was Edgar’s fingers entwined in his hair, and forcing him to stare at the screen.

Jack wanted to scream at the video to go back. She wanted to see what happened during the break. She needed to see what happened during the break. Needed to know what could have made Ryan give up so quickly, when the man had never broken before. Not that she had seen, at least.

“Shit, Ryan.” She heard Ray mutter next to his ear. The lad looked as pale as she must have.

“So Haywood,” Edgar said, in the cheeriest voice he could muster. “Say hi.”

There was a pause as Ryan simply blinked in response. He had his eyes squeezed close together, and his mouth hanging half open. He was the expression of confusion.

“Hey guys.” He said, voice slurred beyond recognition.

“The asshole sounds fucking concussed,” Michael muttered. There was genuine anger in his tone, and Jack had no idea who it was meant for. Whether he was angry at Edgar, or Ryan. His voice raised, as his anger levels followed.“Of course he does. Why the fuck wouldn’t he? This isn’t the worst time for a concussion, at all!”

“Edgar says he wants to see you. He’s got-.” Ryan said, interrupting Michael’s rant. Ryan, himself was interrupted by his captor. The fist holding his head up tugged back, forcing him to crack his head against the chair. Ryan winced, and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a light groan.

“What did you say?” Edgar asked, annoyance slipping into his voice.

“It’s a-”

The video cut out again, and quickly cut back to Edgar standing in front of Ryan. Only this time, there was no one even attempting to keep Ryan awake. He was clearly unconscious, with his head leaning back against the chair. There were new bruises on his face.

“So pop by, if you want. Might want to be quick about it. Haywood’s getting pretty tired pretty quick, lately. I don’t think he’ll be lasting much longer. So, bye, Geoff!” The video ended with Edgar waving at the camera. They could only imagine the smirk that he must have been wearing under that mask.

They were silent for the next few minutes, each dwelling in their own different levels of anger, until Geoff finally broke the silence.

“Okay,” Geoff said, slowly. “Maybe you’re right, Jack.”

\---

The apartment felt like it was shaking from the force of Michael’s screaming. The demolitions expert was standing in front of Gavin, with clenched fists and an angry yell. He was shaking more than any of them had ever seen, as he laid into the hacker.

“It’s been hours, Gavin! Fucking do something!” It was a statement that, while they had all been thinking it, only Michael had been bold enough to actually say. 

It had been a full day, since they had first watched that video. They had been forced to listen to it over and over, as Gavin desperately attempted to track the sender. It hadn’t been working, at all.

And hearing it wasn't getting any easier.

Jack sighed and tore her attention away from the enraged bomber. Michael and Gavin could handle themselves. They had always managed to. Maybe Michael could even convince Gavin to work faster. That would actually end up with a positive outcome.

Besides, they were members of one of the most influential gangs in Los Santos’s history. If Gavin hadn’t already learned how to handle being insulted, he needed to learn quickly.

“Fucking get it done, asshole!” Gavin winced away from the screaming man, but kept his gaze locked onto his computer.

Geoff suddenly wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulder. She tensed, not having expected a sudden attack by the other gent. He leads her away from their fighting, and back towards the kitchen.

“C’mon. I think we both need to eat something, Jack.”

She’s thankful for the excuse to get away, if only for a few minutes. She had been listening to Ryan’s suffering for too many hours, thanks to Gavin being forced to play the video on repeat over and over and over again. Ryan suffering was not something that she wanted to hear, ever. Let alone on repeat.

This was the same asshole who had a habit of laziness so profound that he often smeared black paint over his eyes, instead of thoroughly applying his face paint. The dork who had slept on the foot of Jack and Geoff’s bed on multiple occasions, just to piss Geoff off. The dick who routinely went out of his way to be as much of an asshole to Geoff as physically possible.

And she had had to listen to him being tortured.

This wasn’t the first time that a member of the Fake AH Crew had been kidnapped. Kidnapping was common place, in their lives. There was nothing strange about it. It was a common place situation. It was an accepted fact that if you didn't wanted to be kidnapped, move out of Los Santos.

But this was the first time that it had been on that level. Usually they would be able to rescue each other within the first day of the kidnapping, instead of waiting a month to even begin looking. Usually the kidnappers were weak gangs searching for a way to get into the big leagues. Usually they weren’t going against one of the most highly rated gangs in the city.

Jack felt more guilty than she had in her life, for that.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Geoff asked, his tone light and soft as ever. Jack shook her head.

“Maybe for a quarter. I think my thoughts are worth a little more than a penny.”

Geoff dug his hand into his pocket, and took out a quarter. He flicked it in Jack’s direction. She caught it without hesitation.

“I’m a little worried.” Jack said.

“Me too.”

They sat in silence as they listened to Michael’s screaming. By the end of the day, Jack had memorized every detail of the countertop.

\---

She was woken up to the sound of screaming. She jumped onto her feet instantly, reaching for a gun that wasn’t by her side. She glanced around, to find herself standing in the kitchen, next to a suddenly awake Geoff.

“Who the fuck is screaming at-” Geoff checked the clock on the stove. “Four in the morning?”

Honestly, it was around the time that they would have woken up anyway, so he couldn’t have been too mad. He was probably just reacting from the principal of it. Geoff had always hated people waking him up.

“Geoff!” Gavin yelled with absolute panic. The gang leader ran out of the room, without a second glance at Jack. Jack was quick to follow.

Geoff was already kneeling next to Gavin’s computer, with an expression of pure fury drawn across his face. His fists were so tight at his sides, that Jack was surprised that they hadn’t shattered imploded.

“You better fucking let him go, Edgar.” Geoff ordered. Jack dropped to his side, next to the computer. The uncomfortably familiar cow mask stared at him from the screen.

“You sure, Geoff? I wouldn’t want him getting hurt out there. He’s a little fragile, right now,” Edgar stepped away from the camera, to reintroduce the same sight that had been haunting Jack since they had first received that picture. “Say hi, Ryan.”

The captive didn’t respond. He didn’t even open his eyes. 

Edgar sighed, and yelled at someone off screen. He mumbled something and turned back to the camera slightly less enthusiastic than he had been, earlier. The second that he addressed them, he slipped back into his energetic persona.

“Looks like the Mad King’s a little under the weather right now. Don’t worry, though. We’ll do our best to wake him. He’s too much fun to let die.” The overly cheery tone only served to infuriate them even more.

“I swear to god, Edgar, if you-”

“Hurt a single hair on his head you’ll kill me? I’m pretty sure we’ve already done more than that. Besides, we’re not here to hurt him right now.” Edgar spoke too quickly for them to process it easily. His faux childish persona was starting to get on Jack’s nerves.

A man, clad in a thick black mask, walked into the frame. He was holding a bucket in one hand, and a knife in the other. He walked directly towards Ryan.

“We’re going to play a game.” Edgar explained. The masked man placed down the bucket, and walks behind Ryan.

“Get the fuck away from him.” Jack warned him. Edgar just laughed, in response. It’s a grainy chuckle that just served to piss her off even more than she had thought was physically possible.

Distantly, Jack was glad that Michael wasn’t there. He would probably be yelling enough to convince Edgar to actually kill Ryan. Considering the fact that Edgar’s grip on sanity was probably weak in the first place, Jack was glad they didn’t have to risk Ryan’s life over Michael’s temper.

“Look, it’s easy. I’m going to let Haywood go.” Edgar gestured towards the masked man by Ryan. The man knelt down, and swiped his knife across the back of the chair. The sound of rope breaking was the only sound that came out of the screen.

With nothing holding Ryan up, he dropped to the floor, instantly. His head smashed against the ground with a sickening crack. Jack winced, trying to imagine how much that would hurt when he woke up.

“And he can run all he wants. We’ll have the camera tracking him, wherever he moves. The more he goes, the more of the room that you’ll see. Which means more means to track us with.”

“Why would you want us knowing where you are?” Gavin asked. 

“This is getting boring, and you’re taking too long. So I realized that I should make this more interesting.” Edgar explained. He sounded honest. He probably was. Edgar was a man of theatrics, not lies.

The man with the black mask grabbed his bucket, and strode over to Ryan. There was a thick layer of smoke floating off of the surface of the water. It was an obvious sight, when the masked man was moving as slow as humanely possible, so that he could show it off as much as possible.

He was about to dump burning hot water over Ryan’s head.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Geoff warned him. Edgar ignored him, and waved for his minion to continue. The man did, without looking back.

To Ryan’s credit, he didn’t scream. Even when the bucket of boiling water was spilled over his head, the man barely even reacted. He just shot his eyes open, and clenched his fists. He tensed and gasped for air, but showed no other reaction to the pain. Edgar grabbed him by the shoulder, before he could even attempt to recover, and pulled him to his feet.

Jack couldn’t even hear Gavin’s screeching over Geoff’s screaming. His string of curses and threats didn’t affect Edgar in the slightest.

The man just glanced at the camera, and shrugged. He took a step back from his captive, holding his hands up submissively. Ryan dropped back to the floor the second that Edgar let go.

“Come on. At least try a little harder. Your boyfriends are watching,” Edgar told him. “I’d let you listen in, but there’s only one earpiece, and I’m finding their screaming really funny. Sorry.”

Jack was going to kill him. She was really going to kill him. She was going to put him through everything that he had put Ryan through, and then she was going to shoot him in the face. He would deserve every second of it.

Ryan stared at the camera, and pushed himself back onto his feet. It took more focus than it should have, but he managed it. Michael’s theory about a concussion was really starting to gain ground. Especially when Ryan looked about ready to throw up.

“Go, you’re free. You’re free!” Edgar encouraged. “Run! Run, bitch!”

Ryan glanced around the room, probably searching for some kind of weapon. His gaze settled on the man in the black mask, and the knife in his hands. He set his jaw and stepped towards him.

The attempt failed spectacularly, as his legs gave out from under him. He dropped out of frame, quicker than the camera could track.

“Sadly, I think that’s all we’re going to get out of him. Too bad. Guess we’ll have to keep him, until he dies. Bye-bye, Geoff.” Edgar said, before Geoff could respond.

The stream cut off to the sounds of Ryan gagging, and the sight of Edgar walking towards him.

“Goddammit,” Geoff said. “Goddammit!”

It was all that could really be said.

\---

It was 8 PM, the next day, when Gavin finally tracked their friend’s location. It was 8:01 when the Fake AH Crew moved out.

The plan wasn’t as complex as it normally was. With Jack too distracted to focus and Ryan out of the equation, they had no legitimate strategists. So the basic plan had grown into “Wing it”.

Ray was the sniper. He was going to remain in the chopper with Michael and Gavin, as their hacker prepared to get them out as quickly as possible. The group had agreed that they could demolish Edgar’s army later. Right now, it was just a retrieval mission. They weren’t going to waste any time.

Jack and Geoff were on the ground. Both of them were armed with whatever they could carry. They had agreed that this wasn’t going to be a stealth mission, that that would probably be impossible once they found Ryan. They would get in and get out and cause as much damage as possible along the way.

Michael had already stashed the place with explosives. They didn’t really understand how he had gotten in without being shot to pieces, but somehow, luckily, he had. They didn’t ask any questions. As long as he got the job done, they would be happy.

“Is everyone ready?” Geoff asked.

“JackP check.”

“Brownman ready to go.”

“MLP set.”

“Gavinofree is ready.”

“DGgeoff check. Let’s go.”

\---

The first shot was the most satisfying thing that Jack had ever felt. She had wanted to let out her anger for so long, and it was her first real opportunity to do so. So, she relished in it. The sight of Edgar’s minion going down would be forever marked in Jack’s mind as the greatest moment ever. Of all time. 

She said that aloud, and Geoff laughed.

They stormed past the hallway, shooting the various guards that thought that they stood a match against JackP and DGgeoff. They knew exactly what room Ryan was in, and they had Gavin repeatedly chanting it over their headsets. They would find him as quickly as humanly possible.

\---

They found Ryan on the floor, with his hands tied behind his back. Apparently Edgar hadn’t even bothered sitting him up, after the stream had ended.

Jack really wanted to kill that bastard.

Ryan stared at them with narrowed eyes and the most confused expression that Jack had ever seen. He shifted, and managed to roll himself onto his stomach, showing his trapped hands to them. Jack knelt down next to him, and flicked out her knife. She instantly set to sawing off the rope. Geoff, on the other hand, sat in front of the former hostage.

“Follow my finger with your eyes, Ryan.” She ordered. Ryan titled his head, for a few seconds.

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Geoff waved his finger back and forth, at a slow enough pace that Ryan should have easily been able to follow it. Apparently, it hadn’t turned out with positive results, because Geoff just sighed heavily, and took a step back.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked. There was a lengthy pause, where Ryan just stared at the floor. “What about ours? Do you even know where we are?” Again, he didn’t respond.

“He’s definitely got a concussion.” Geoff said, disappointment evident in his voice. Ryan being concussed was not going to be good for their escape.

Jack finished cutting off the ropes, and dropped the knife onto the floor. She wouldn’t be needing anymore.

“Are you not going to answer those questions, or-” Ryan trailed off, wincing as Geoff pulled him onto his feet. He rubbed his wrists, wiping at a month’s worth of rope burn without complaint.

“You’re Ryan Haywood. I’m Geoff, and that’s Jack. We’re in a gang, and you’ve been kidnapped.”

“I know that we’re in a gang. I’m not an idiot. I just… can’t get a grip on the details.”

Despite himself, Jack was barely able to hold back a laugh. This was probably the most innocent they would ever see Ryan, and it was kind of funny. Ordinarily, Ryan admitting any type of weakness would happen years after the actual situation did. For him to be so open about it the day of was surprisingly funny.

“Look, we’ll get you out of here, and get you checked out by Caleb. He’s our doctor. Alright?” Jack said, softly. Ryan nodded, and instantly reeled from doing so. Getting him out was going to suck, if he couldn’t even move his head without aggravating it.

They each supported one of his arms, and dragged him out of Edgar’s hole. They would deal with Edgar later, need be. For now, he would have to wait. Reuniting the Fake AH Crew was much more important than revenge.

\---

The next month, Edgar woke up to a bullet in his jaw. Six men stood in front of him, grinning their brains out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was pretty fun to write. It was based off of icoffeecake.tumblr.com s GTAU. Check out their stuff.  
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
